In some applications, drop detection devices are utilized to detect liquid drops ejected by ejector nozzles. Based on the detection of liquid drops, the status of a particular nozzle or groups of nozzles can be diagnosed. In some cases, light scattering from the ejected drops is used in the drop detection devices.